Old Flames, New Taste
by selfishmachinee
Summary: Childhood best friends Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez are about to get an alarming reunion. After fleeing town her Freshman year, Gabriella is back & with a dark secret. What is she hiding, & could her return change the small town of Axel Grove forever?


**Author's Note: **Welcome to the first chapter of my first fanfiction! I was in a bit of a hurry writing this because I was just so anxious to get started! I'm actually much better at story telling than I am putting descriptiveness into stories. So, since I'm new to this sort of thing, you'll have to bear with me. This chapter pretty much just gives you the basics of OFNT. And as the story progresses, I will most definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, be writing longer chapters. This chapter could probably be what you call more of an introduction than a chapter. Please review after reading, I'd love to hear what you think of it!

Chapter One: **The Blood Bath Begins**

****

Evans' Mansion

It was New Years Day, and the air was a bone chilling 35 degrees, yet it felt nice to Troy Bolton as he furiously stormed out of the Evans' Mansion. It wasn't but a few seconds after he stepped foot outside that Sharpay Evans was standing at the doorway watching him walk away in fury.

Not slowing in his pace at all, Troy slid his cell phone out of his jacket pocket to catch a glance at the time. It was now 2:34am. He cursed under his breath.

Sharpay's parents, Jensen and Katerina Evans, and younger sister, Holly, were still on a cruise for the Christmas holiday. Which Sharpay refrained from doing this year to hold a Christmas and New Years party. Sharpay also has an older brother named Ryan in college. He visited every few weekends or sol. Jensen and Katerina were never known to be strict parents. They always wanted the best for their children. If they wanted to hold a party, that was perfectly fine by them. They saw it as upping their popularity. Maybe even up their 'cool stats' as parents.

Troy and Sharpay have been dating since freshmen year, and seem to be madly in love. Troy is the star basketball star. Sharpay is head cheerleader. The perfect match. Lately though, they've been fighting more than cats and dogs over anything and everything.

"You'll be back!" Sharpay yelled as she watched Troy get into his car.

It had been an hour since the fight began. Troy finally decided to throw his hands up and leave. Seconds later, he was nothing but a spot in the distance.

****

Troy's Car

Troy was starting to question himself "Is it really worth it anymore,"? Sharpay was getting more impossible to handle each day.

*Buzz, Buzz, Buzz*

Troy's cell phone vibrated on the passenger seat, and to no suprise, it was Sharpay.

__

That kiss meant nothing. Chad came onto me. I love you, and you know that.

He quickly replied,

__

I don't know what to believe right now Sharpay. Just give me time. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something.

Within a minute, she replied,

__

Yeah, you will.

After reading the last text message, he angrily threw his phone back into the passenger seat, and let out a huff. Then suddenly, he slammed his foot down on the brakes, granting whatever was in front of his car, life. Not a split second after coming to an alarming stop, the figure turned to face the car.

From what his eyes could gather, he saw a girl in a white dress. She had long jet black hair, and blood red eyes. Dripping from pettee lips was blood. Still in shock, he quickly shot out of the car to check on the girl. Possibaly offering a ride to the hospital as well, but the moment he got out of the car, she had disappeared before his concerned eyes.

Troy never felt so weird in his sixteen years of life. There was something about this figure that he had seen before. Then, one very unforgettable name popped into his head; Gabriella Montez... No. He had to be hallucinating. She moved freshmen year. He hadn't even seen her since freshman year. It just couldn't be! But there was still something in his gut telling him that it was indeed, Gabriella Montez.

**__**

To Be Continuted...


End file.
